Chocolate eggs
by Manzai sama
Summary: Byakuran is grumpy and horny because Mukuro is occupied decorating the house for Easter due to the indirect connection of Hibari Kyoya (the fluffy chicks). He decides to punish him ever so sweetly. PWP, mature content, don't like don't read.


**Chocolate eggs**

_**Birthday fic for Aki. He requested the smut, I had nothing to do with it. I'm bad with titles so bear with me.**_

_**18+ Mature content, PWP.**_

_**:-:**_

It was an odd holiday. _Easter_… to celebrate rebirth of Jesus, God's son, they had to decorate the house with yellow, purple and feathers. He was never one to care much for such things as holidays, to his surprise; his lover seemed to be rather energetic. Byakuran frowned deeply, there was a reason to why Mukuro acted so strange on this day. He knew that the illusionist was fond of the cloud guardian, and thus the eggs and yellow chicks they placed around the house made him think of that man: _Hibari Kyoya_.

How annoying. Not only did he have to tolerate the birds in his house, he also had to live with the fact that each time Mukuro laid eyes on them he would think of another man.

He stuffed a handful of yellow and purple candies into his mouth in frustration, grumbling to himself where he was sat by the TV. The long legs were crossed, some strange cartoon was on and he could smell food cooking on the stove. Was it Mukuro? He was in such a good mood that he was willingly cooking them dinner?

This only annoyed him further.

He had to find a way to punish the illusionist, without pointing out the obvious reason behind it. They had fights over Hibari before, and he didn't want to experience it again. He would rather vent through other ways.

His gaze wandered to the basket of Easter eggs. They were chocolate filled inside the aluminum wrappers the size of his thumb. Hmm… chocolate…

"Are you still watching that?" Mukuro appeared next to him, interrupting his thoughts. He was wearing an apron and he smelled like freshly baked bread and mashed potatoes. Byakuran's stomach started to grumble at the thought of it; he turned around to meet his lover's gaze and melted somewhat at the sight. He was wearing a lavender shirt with exposed shoulders, one of his favorite colors.

He couldn't resist placing a kiss on the naked skin, and pulled him onto his lap happily, burying his face into that delicate neck to sniff his scent like a greedy dog.  
"Food is almost ready." The illusionist protested, shoving at Byakuran's face as usual. It seemed to be a habit of his whenever he felt embarrassed.

"Mm…" Byakuran muttered half-heartedly, not really listening seeing as his hand found its way under that lavender shirt, stroking the smooth stomach of his love. He wanted to go further. Mukuro's been so busy decorating and preparing for Easter that they haven't really had any… alone time._ Who cares about food?_ He only had a momentarily weakness for it when he first sensed the smell of it.

Now he was occupied with plotting how to properly ravage this deviant in his arms.

"Are you listening-_…Ahn-_…" Of course he wasn't listening, how foolish of Mukuro to think that for a moment he would be focused on something other than the illusionist.  
His thumb and index captured a nipple, tugging and pulling softly to tease it, lips found their way to his neck, sucking and caressing the exposed skin. He knew how to work him up, and he knew it too well.

"Shh, food can wait. I'm not hungry." Byakuran purred against the wet skin, running his other hand further down south to cup at his lover's groin, stroking lazily a couple of times to work him up. When he was fully erect, he retracted his hand and lifted Mukuro up into his arms. "Besides, I'd rather eat you." A soft playful peck on his lips, he placed the slender figure on the dining table and forced him onto his knees, cuffing those wrists behind his back and chained them to the ceiling along with their crystal chandelier dangling above Mukuro's head.

"Don't struggle too much, or you might pull that thing down and kill yourself with it." He grinned playfully and started to gently peel off the layers of clothing Mukuro wore. Ignoring any sort of protest from the very much annoyed illusionist. Indeed, the struggling stopped as he warned him about the chandelier and he could easily admire the naked form of his beloved.

The tip of his fingers caressed the round cheeks of his behind; he tilted his head to the side, weighing his options. There were so many things he could do.

"Kufufufu… you will pay for this… be so sure." Mukuro's eyes sparkled in annoyance, his lips were smiling but his eyes could murder. A part of Byakuran was tempted to hold back some of his plans just so he won't piss off his lover too much. He cannot stand one month without sharing the same bed as him again.

Then again, this kind of opportunity might never come again. He should make the most of it without pissing off his other half too much.

His thoughts wandered to that basket again and this time he decided to proceed with his plans. A bottle of lube was fetched as well, Mukuro's favorite, the type that would heat up with friction.

"I'll make you feel good, Mukuro-kun~"  
The response he received was a small jerking with his hips and a pair of mismatching eyes glaring daggers at him. Oh well, it cannot be helped.  
He started by preparing his front, lubricated fingers wrapped around his naked member, stroking it back to life again. He didn't stop until he felt his lover tremble in desire, his cock was hard as a rock and the skin felt incredibly hot against his hand thanks to the lube.

Byakuran couldn't resist but to lean down and bite at the skin right above Mukuro's butt crack, he had two cute dimples there and they were just irresistible. His teeth left behind bright red marks followed by annoyed (and pleasured) moaning from his lover.

He was rather pleased with himself.

"Ne, Mukuro-kun… you seem to be so deeply fond of this holiday… I think it's about time that I rewarded you for all this effort you made into celebrating it." Byakuran plucked a purple colored egg from the basket, rubbing the pointy tip against that soft familiar pucker and squirted an amount of lube onto that area, smearing it out with the egg before slowly letting it slide in. He could hear a soft grunt emitted from Mukuro and by the way his ass was shaking he could also tell that he enjoyed this treatment.

"I should put another into you… perhaps you'll hatch them and they'll become what you adore so much." He purred lowly, inserting a yellow egg into that shivering ass with less patience than the first. He wanted to fill him up, stain the good memories of Easter so that Mukuro would never get so worked up over it again.

Perhaps he was a jealous man. A really jealous man.

"Enough." Mukuro growled shakily, his eyes were watered with frustration after the fifth egg and his ass was completely filled. He had to hold back with all his might to keep it in and now all he could think of was to cut Byakuran into pieces.

"Oh? Already? Too bad." The said one smiled cheerfully and stroked the round cheeks, sighing pleasantly while stepping out of his pants, removing the chain from Mukuro's cuffed wrists and grabbed onto his hips. His own arousal was stiffened; he made sure to squirt some more lube onto it as he positioned himself at his lover's entrance. "Do you think I'll break the eggs if I put it in? … mmm… maybe you should …_ you know_." He laughed softly, his tone was gentle but there was a heavy shade of mockery behind his words. There was something that turned him on about humiliating his lover.

He waited, feeling the body shudder in his hands and finally something was pressing against his glans, causing him to inch back. The eggs had melted inside him, of course. One after another they plopped out of that twitching pucker, and each time his lover would make such a delicious moan.

Byakuran tilted his head to count the eggs, grinning in satisfaction as he realized they were all out and trusted into his lover with a high-pitched moan. The eggs had stretched him out pretty good, and with the lube and his natural body heat it was getting hard for him not to release inside right away.

His hands pulled up Mukuro by his shoulders so that his chest could be pressed against his back, his lips buried into the dark blue mess as he pressed his nose into his scalp, pounding into him madly with lust. The sound of their skin slapping together made him desire the other even more, his hand reached around Mukuro's body, pumping his shaft with much vigor as he kept moving his hips at a steady pace.

The table was shaking now, his fingernails dug into the illusionist's ass cheeks as he pushed into him deep and hard, his scrotum pressed against his lover's each time, driving him mad with pleasure. His tongue reached out to wet his lips; he leaned down to bite onto Mukuro's shoulder, leaving behind a bright red mark as he filled his inner cavern with his seeds, the illusionist's milk cum that landed onto the table and his hand drove him over the edge as much as that intensive clenching around his member with those gorgeous ass cheeks.

Byakuran sighed softly and rested his chin against Mukuro's shoulder, panting against his neck. "… _Another round_?"

There was a small silence at first before the table started moving again. _Happy Holidays._

**:-:**

**Review or Byakuran will stuff your butt with eggs.**


End file.
